We two as one
by PotatoJerk
Summary: 'And so a circle ever returns unto the self-same spot... an endless arc, going on forever... and as I lay dying... I cannot help but remember... The times we shared... Myself and I... We two as one.' Narnia/England Oneshot  or more if reviewed .


My name is Ruhtra... Nogardnep-Dnalkrik Ruhtra.

I live in a country, in a world that used to reside within a wardrobe in a sizeable mansion, in England. I may not be telling the whole truth, however, because I do not always do so...

For I am Narnia.

My birth was hailed by a lion's roar, my Lord Aslan's roar, to be specific. At the time of my birth... the only creatures present at the time of my infant-hood were... Queen Jadis of Charn, Digory Kirke, Polly Plummer, Andrew Ketterley, King Frank I, and Fledge. Digory and Polly were a human boy and girl, King Frank I was my first king, Fledge was the Father of all winged horses, Andrew Ketterley was a Magician, and Queen Jadis was an evil witch who took over my home about half-way through my life.

But, I digress... I suppose that it should be expected when you are as old as I am...

As a nation in and of myself, I was Narnia, but I was far less important in the grand scheme of things.

My Lord was the most important thing in our world... He and his lands.

I was very unimportant.

I was merely a shadow of my lord's lands, and yet... I belonged to both my lord and the Narnians, my people. I loved them, my people... and I loved my home...

I lived through much, but eventually...

I died.

I died from lack of faith. My people were tricked by a false Aslan... but I wasn't. In the end, however, my people got into Aslan's Country... but I never made it.

...But, now, I am different...

I am still a land of Faeries and Magic... ruled by a Magnificent Lion.

I may have died... but I have been reborn.

I may be in my own world, no more... but I am content where I am.

I may no longer be a land of fawns and witches... but I am still magic in my own way.

I can affect the world around me... and, certainly, watch it change, as well.

I can feel the spirit of my people... and, lo, it feels wondrous.

I was once

A land that people read about.

Now, I am

A Kingdom worth talking around.

I was once

A Child with no family.

Now, I am

An Adult surrounded by brothers, and a single sister.

I am a Nation.

I am a Nation.

I am a NATION.

No longer a child.

No longer a colony.

No longer a test.

I-AM-A-NATION

...The year resets to Zero...

No Longer am I Narnia,

The Land of My Lord's creation.

From this moment on...

I shall be known as Albion...

Maybe, someday, I can be as great as my mirror opposite was...

And then...

I will be Brittania...

...for it is a name that suits me well.

I am growing and changing...

Becoming a man befitting the name...

England.

I am Britain to the rest of the world...

Only my brothers and sister call me England, now...

...I find that I am forgetting what I used to be.

A magician...

Andrew Ketterly

Brought a wicked witch of a queen into my home...

Her name is Jadis...

I no longer remember my time as Narnia.

Digory, Polly, and Andrew...

They've disappeared...

Along with a cabbie, Frank, and his wife, Helen...

I wonder where they disappeared to...?

They've returned...

and Digory plants a tree...

the tree grows and I go to see it...

When I touch its rough bark...

I can almost see...

A mirror opposite of myself.

_And so a circle ever returns unto the self-same spot... an endless arc, going on forever..._

_and as I lay dying..._

_I cannot help but remember..._

_The times we shared..._

_Myself and I..._

_We two as one._

_

* * *

_

**A/N~ I just _had_ to choose Narnia, didn't I? Why? Because I couldn't forget about it like I wanted to, and I ended up researching for 2 hours, _then_ I wrote this in less than 30 minutes.**

**In case you couldn't tell (and I'm not trying to be patronizing), Nogardnep-Dnalkrik**** Ruhtra**** is Arthur Kirkland****-****Pendragon spelled backwards.**

**Basically, England is Narnia. Narnia was born, lived, and died, and then he was reborn in our world as the neworn nation, Albion, the first incarnation of England.**

**He was Albion, then a Roman Colony (Brittania), then England, then Great Britain, then Narnia was born. Its basically a never-ending story.**

**Please review. I'm serious. Just do it.**


End file.
